Generally, a bed mattress is covered with a smooth cloth cover, and an elastic member including a cushion is disposed therein. Also, the interior of the bed mattress is structurally sealed to cause bad ventilation.
Bad ventilation causes propagation of various bacteria, molds, and ticks in bed mattresses. As a result, various diseases such as allergic rhinitis, skin diseases, etc., may be caused.
Technologies for reducing mattress pollution and restraining propagation of various bacteria, molds, and ticks have been disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 0373763, titled “bed mattress cleaning apparatus”, applied by the same applicant as the present invention. The bed mattress cleaning apparatus provides a bed mattress that can reduce mattress pollution and restrain propagation of bacteria and germs to maintain a clean state.
According to the bed mattress cleaning apparatus, moisture within the mattress is removed using a dehumidification heater, and air within the mattress freely flows by an air-circulation fan. In addition, ultraviolet rays are irradiated to sterilize bacteria, and anions and ozone are supplied to remove stench. Thus, since dehumidification, sterilization, and deodorization processes are performed, the mattress can be maintained in a clean state. That is, the bed mattress cleaning apparatus is an apparatus for continuously maintaining bed mattress in clean condition.
Apart from the cleanness of the mattress, there is an apparatus for heating the mattress. A direct-heating type mattress is well-known as the apparatus for heating the mattress. According to the direct-heating type mattress, a built-in heater may be directly installed in a mattress to adjust a temperature of the mattress. Alternatively, a separate heating mat (e.g., an electric blanket) may be spread on the mattress to increase a surface temperature of the mattress during the most intense cold weather and the winter.
However, the mattress including the built-in heater has limitations that the heater should heat an entire surface of the mattress because the mattress has a structure in which the heater does not partially heat a desired portion with respect to a wide surface area. Thus, power consumption increases.
For example, when a user intends to heat only a portion (one side of a double bed mattress) of the mattress, it is impossible to selectively heat only the desired portion. Thus, the heater runs more than needs to increase power consumption. In case where a separate heating mat is spread on the mattress, a heater contacts a human body to expose the human body to electromagnetic waves and affect the human body even through the heater may partially and selectively heat a desired portion to reduce power consumption. In case of indoor heating, excessive heating energy may be used for heating an indoor.
As described above, although technologies for maintaining good ventilation and preventing various bacteria, molds, and ticks from being propagated to maintain a clean state, as well as technologies for heating a bed mattress are previously well-known in the art, technologies with respect to a bed mattress that is maintained in a clean state and selectively heated at a desired portion during the most intense cold weather and the winter are not yet known.